tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimura Yuuto
Yuuto Kimura (木村 佑和, Kimura Yuuto) is a fifteen year old ghoul and former resident of the 20th ward. He is currently homeless; his childhood home was recently destroyed by the CCG, and he still has no idea if his parents were able to escape. Appearance Yuuto is a round-faced, brown-eyed boy with hair the color of molasses. He’s a little chubby by ghoul standards but carries himself with deliberate, unalarming movements, as though reaching for a gun or sneaking toward the door. His voice is usually quite soft. On an average day, he wears a self-imposed uniform of khaki pants and sweater vests, since that makes him look like a teddy bear and nobody expects to be eaten by a teddy bear. It’s very effective. Strangers are quick to label Yuuto as either a “sweet boy” or bumbling fool. Personality Yuuto seems like a sheltered kid, and to some degree, he lives up to that stereotype. Violence is repellent to him. Mom and Dad are his two best friends. When these factors are combined with Yuuto’s social anxiety and childish word choice, it becomes very easy to overlook him. However, his fears and motivations are actually more complicated than they might first appear. A good deal of Yuuto’s life is defined by paranoia. He believes that the world is divided into big people, like the CCG, and small people, like his family. There’s nothing wrong with being small—in fact, weakness makes you kinder and braver—but the big people are the ones who rule the world. They’re evil. They’re mean. It’s almost inevitable that they’re going to find him someday and destroy the life that he loves so much. Most of this anxiety comes from watching his parents, who are deeply traumatized from their time on the streets of Tokyo. Yuuto’s Mom rarely leaves the house. Dad tries to be brave for her sake, but damp smells and dark spaces make him tremble like a child. The only thing that holds them together is Yuuto. They are very vocal and simplistic family, constantly affirming their devotion to each other. As a result, Yuuto is extremely loyal—however, it takes a lot of patience to convince him that you are really, truly his friend. He’s been taught to fear strangers and knows that cruelty can begin with a smile. This is especially true of humans, who Yuuto just assumes are part of a conspiracy to destroy his safe little world. History Yuuto enjoyed a surprisingly normal childhood. His parents, as former cronies for a brutal ghoul organization, knew the value of stability and struggled to create a peaceful environment for their son. They taught him at home until the age of thirteen, at which point Yuuto joined his human peers at school. While there are obvious benefits to a peaceful life, there were some drawbacks as well: the Kimura family placed extreme emphasis on secrecy, which is responsible for most of Yuuto's paranoia and isolation. He knows little of the ghoul underworld. He's more familiar with human culture than hunting for food. These shortcomings became painfully obvious when the Kimuras were discovered by the CCG. Yuuto wasn't able to fight alongside his parents--all he could do was run. After laying low for a few days, he ventured outside to find his scattered family but happened upon Miharu Araki instead. The young ghouls were surprised to discover that they were in very similar situations: both were inexperienced, separated from their families, and desperate to reunite with them. They decided to work together and and travel to :Re, which is the rendezvous point for the Araki family and located very close to the Kimuras' home. Powers and Abilities Aikido: '''To help manage stress, Yuuto studied aikido for a couple of years, but never advanced beyond an orange belt. However, he still remembers a couple of tricks: if somebody tries to collar him, grab his wrist or hit him with a baseball bat, he could probably escape pretty easily. '''Combat: : Strengths: '''Surprisingly agile, with an excellent sense of balance and timing. Knows how to make a quick escape or stage a surprise attack. : '''Weaknesses: While Yuuto isn't overweight, he's not exactly in shape, either. His pain tolerance isn't very high; he's never been seriously injured before. Kagune Type: '''Koukaku '''Appearance: A gauntlet of overlapping green plates, forming a shell over the right arm that tapers to a spiraled point, similar to a drill bit. Strengths: Doubles as both a shield and a weapon. The spiraled point is designed to bore into flesh, creating much more devastating wounds than a simple stab. Weaknesses: '''Incredibly heavy, needs a lot of time and strength to move it into position. The spiraled point has a tendency to get stuck--Yuuto has to be cautious about what he stabs it into. '''Mechanics: In order to properly stab an opponent, Yuuto must rotate his arm, which puts a bit of spin on the spiraled tip of his kagune. Withdrawing from a stab requires a twist in the opposite direction. Threads Relationships Quotes "I feel like we live on death row, and now I’m ready to either break out of prison or get the execution over with." "I’m not lost. I just don't know where I am." “Aogiri Tree? Ha! Don’t make me laugh! I’m not scared of anyone who wears such dumb-looking uniforms. You’re the one who needs to clear out, not me—although I bet you’d make a yummy, cannibalistic desert!” Gallery Trivia